Vampyr
by xShadyxLanex
Summary: Harry's 7th year.An anciect evil has teamed up with Voldemort, planing to end the world. Harry knows that he has to fight this evil but he needs help. The Charmed Ones stand with him against the forces of darkness.Possible R rating in later chaps.Spoilers
1. Memories and Foreboding Feelings

**Note: This is kinda like a sequel to A Hogwarts Christmas Dance. **

**Chapter ratings will be subject to change as the story progresses. **

**DISCLAIMERS **

**Harry Potter: J.K.R owns them, not me, myself or I. **

**Charmed: Constance M. Burge owns them.**

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Joss Whedon owns them. **

**PS (SS), CS, POA, GOF, OoTP and HBP Spoilers.**

**Vampyr**

**Prologue: Memories and Foreboding Feelings.**

It was ten in the morning and Harry Potter was once again lying on his bed and staring at his bedroom ceiling in complete and utter boredom. His summer was half over and he was beginning to wonder if he was going to see Hermione and Ron before school started up again. His mind wandered through different thoughts until it came to rest on the recollection of a dream he'd had last night. In his dream he had been standing in front of a grand red and cream Victorian manor watching three brown haired women gardening in their front garden. What surprised him though was that the dream had suddenly changed from a peaceful setting to that of horror and mayhem. The images of the three women fighting and killing a demon seemed all too real to him. He knew these women were powerful people and if they weren't just a figment of his imagination he would like to meet them. Maybe he could learn from them, as there had been powerful magic at play in his dream.

As soon as he had awoken from his dream he had written to Lupin about it and now he impatiently awaited his reply. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed the photo of Hermione, Ron and himself and looked over it, wanting so much to be with his friends right now, but most of all Hermione. He smiled at the memory of the Christmas dance that had brought Hermione and himself together, the dances that they had shared with each other that night, and particularly his first kiss with Hermione. The many months that he had spent with her after that dance had filled his heart with joy and hope and the feelings he had experienced were good and peaceful ones, but then it all suddenly turned to crap when an attack on Hogwarts changed his and many other people's lives forever. Dumbledore had died hideously at the end of Snape's wand, erasing any kind of protection Hogwarts and its occupants had had against Voldemort. Harry hadn't planned on returning to Hogwarts but when the school letter came he had changed his mind. He wasn't going to be defeated, he was going to stand tall and fight for his life and that of many others. The future counted on him, but he knew he needed help.

San Francisco 

Piper Halliwell glanced up from her crossword and looked at the TV screen in front of her. It was past two in the morning and the movie that she had attempted to watch was coming to an end. For the past couple of nights Piper had been finding it hard to sleep due to an overwhelming sense of foreboding that she was finding hard to explain. Piper put down her crossword, stood up and padded through the dark foyer and dining room of Halliwell Manor to the light of the Kitchen.

"Maybe a drink will help me sleep," she said to her self as she took out a can of Paige's caffeine free diet coke. As she took a swig her mind wandered to the unease she was feeling.  
Three nights ago a report on the news suggested that recent scientific developments indicated that the Big One was likely to strike San Francisco within thirty- years, but somehow Piper knew that that wasn't the problem, considering she had been through many earthquakes in her life.

No, it was something darker, more sinister than shifting fault-lines. Something that made her shiver when ever she dared think about it. Piper headed back to the parlour with her diet coke and settled herself back on the couch and resumed her crossword. It was going to be another long and sleepless night.

Hello, how are you all? This is my first attempt at this kind of story so please be patient. Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Letters, letters and yet more letters

**Chapter One**

**Letters, Letters and yet more Letters**

_**San Francisco**_

Sunlight streamed through the parlour windows and warmed Piper's face. The tickling feeling of warmth drew her out of her exhausted slumber but she kept her eyes closed and took advantage of the rare tranquillity that was presenting itself to her, that all ended though when a loud bang sounded at the window as an owl tried to fly in through the recently cleaned glass.

"What the hell!" Piper started, her heart racing. She quickly crossed to the window, lifted it up and looked down to the garden bed below. Lying on a rhododendron bush was the slightly dazed owl. Piper leant down and gingerly lifted the owl up so she could study it more closely; attached to its foot by burgundy string was a scroll. It was a letter. She placed the owl on the windowsill and unravelled the scroll, it read:

_Dear Piper Halliwell_

_We have a problem, we meaning the entire English wizarding community. For the past three years our community has been under the threat from the evil Lord Voldemort. He has killed many magical families and he has maimed may more. We now have reason to believe that he (Lord Voldemort) has teamed up with a very dark and ancient evil, one of the oldest in history. We need your and your sisters' help to defeat this evil once and for all. You do of course have a choice in the matter so please think quickly and as soon as possible send your reply with the owl that brought you this letter. You and your sisters of course will not be fighting this evil alone; we are also trying to contact the current Vampire Slayers. If you have any idea where they may be please let us know._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Piper re-read the letter just to make sure it wasn't a figment of her imagination. Curiously she looked up at the owl on her windowsill, who was watching her expectantly from it perch. Suddenly the antique grandfather clock began to chime eleven o'clock, startling her in the process.

"Oh no, is it really that late!" she practically yelled. Piper needed to get the grocery shopping done as well as restock the cupboard with potions ingredients. She also had an interview at one, with the manager of a new band that was going top be playing at her nightclub P3 latter on in the week. Then she looked back at the owl and all those things that were important only a moment ago were forgotten. At that moment Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, walked through the front door with their son Wyatt and a soft soccer ball.

Piper kissed him quickly, took Wyatt then went into panic mode, "Get Phoebe and Paige, we have a major problem on our hands"

"Honey, what's wrong?" Leo asked, concern spreading across his face.

"Go now, no point explaining it twice" She stated logically.

He was about to protest but Piper interjected "Go on, shoo" She said waving her spare arm at him.

Leo went off with a flourish of blue orbs, leaving Piper to reflect more upon the pressing situation.

_

* * *

**England**_

_Harry_

_We would be delighted if you spent the rest of the summer with us. Not at the burrow though, it isn't safe there anymore. No, it will have to be the same place as last time. You will need to take the tube, don't worry about your luggage it will be seen to. I'm sorry that we can't come and pick you up ourselves but we are very busy here. We also need to tell you some information that has just presented its self to us. Write back and tell us what you will be doing._

_Love, _

_Mrs Weasly_

(_P.S Hermione sends her love)_

Harry had began to loose hope of seeing his friends before school started up again, but when he received the letter he had had to laugh at himself for doubting his friends. The problem that he faced now was the fact that he had to persuade his aunt and uncle to let him go. Luckily for Harry his uncle was at work so that left him with his aunt to persuade, which wouldn't be too hard if he mentioned the letter that had been sent to her at the beginning of fifth year.

He walked into the kitchen and found his aunt giving the kitchen benches their fifth scrub down for the day.

"Erm Aunt Petunia, I…I was wondering if I could spend the remainder of the summer with Hermione and Ron?" He said handing her the letter, which his aunt quickly read, obviously annoyed at being disturbed from her daily ritual of cleaning, ironing and yet more cleaning. To Harry's great surprise she said yes.

"You can", she said "But only if you vacuum the lounge and hallway"

He thanked her greatly and set of to do the vacuuming, rather surprised at the fact that she hadn't asked him about Hermione, since he had neglected to inform the Durslys that Hermione was his girlfriend. He quickly vacuumed the hallway; lounge room floor, seats and curtains then raced upstairs to pack. He haphazardly threw his robes, casual clothes and school equipment onto his trunk and then quickly jotted out a letter to send back to Mrs Weasly.

_Dear Everyone_

_I am coming tonight. I will arrive at the tube station at around seven tonight. See you soon._

_Harry_

_(P.S Send my love to Hermione)_

Her hurriedly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and set her off. He pocketed the novel he was reading and quickly checked to make sure he had everything he needed before he dashed out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the front door where Aunt Petunia was waiting for him. They exchanged somewhat pleasant good byes then his aunt let him out of the house and into the late afternoon sun. Harry couldn't believe that he was going to see his friends, but most of all he couldn't wait to see Hermione and sweep her into a hug. He had missed her so much.

**Hello. I wrote this chapter during English Class, hehe! Updates may become more spread out because my exams are coming up. Anywhoo what did ya all think? Review please! )**


	3. Good News and Stormy Weather

**Chapter Two**

**Good News and Stormy Weather.**

The weather had changed dramatically by the time Harry had emerged form the tube station. Thick, almost black thunderclouds had taken over the sky and lightening continuously flashed across the sky, illuminating everything in a blue-white light.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in glee as she jumped on him, supporting herself by wrapping her legs around his waist. She hugged him tightly and tenderly kissed him.

They pulled apart and Harry gently lowered Hermione to her feet.

"Hello everyone" Harry smiled.

Mrs Weasly came up to Harry and hugged him "How are you dear?" she asked smiling brightly.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasly, just a bit hungry"

Mrs. Weasly looked him up and down "Of course you are, look at you. You're skin and bones!"

Harry took Hermione's hand and the two of them followed Mrs. Weasly to a shiny black town car.

Lupin stepped out of the backseat and "Hello Harry, he smiled and shook his hand "Pleasant journey I trust?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded "It was thank you"

They all filed in to the black town car and speed off towards number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry watched the scenery speed past him before he spoke up again "Where's Ron?" Harry asked, a little let down that his friend wasn't at the station to meet him.

"He is helping Alistor clean his protection equipment" Mrs. Weasly answered for the seat opposite Harry.

The journey to Grimmauld Place was a short drive, although this could have been because the car was going faster than what a normal muggle car would go. By the time they arrived at the familiar house it had began to rain, so heavy that it was quiet an effort to see three meters in front of you.

They all quickly rushed from the car into the dry and crisp foyer, soaking wet. Ron and Moody came out of the lounge room to greet the practically drowned Harry.

"Hey mate" Ron said, slapping his friend on the back "How are you. Those Durslys treat you right?"

"I'm fine thanks, and no they didn't treat me at all actually. They just ignored me for most of the summer".

Moody's eyes narrowed, "No trouble I assume" he growled.

Harry shook his head "Nope, no trouble"

They all went into the kitchen where the aroma of roasting meat and baking vegetables filled the air. Harry stood in front of the kitchen hearth and tried to warm himself.

He couldn't believe that he was finally back with all of his friends but he couldn't help but feel a little sad. Harry still found it hard to believe that Sirius was gone, pushed through the vale in the Ministry of Magic and never heard from again. Harry looked down at the flagged stone floor of the kitchen and tried to push away the gloomy feelings that had made themselves present to him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked as she walked over to him with a towel.

"Yeah" He said glumly "Just thinking".

Hermione handed him the towel "About Sirius?" she asked concerned.

He nodded the dried his hair on the thick, white towel "Its just hard to be here and know that Sirius isn't here anymore". He handed the towel back to Hermione "I still expect to see him walk into the room, smiling and without a care in the world"

Hermione put the towel down on the kitchen table and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry.

"I know it's hard," she whispered "But "I'm here for you if you need to talk and so is everyone else under this roof"

Harry smiled "Even Kreacher?"

Hermione laughed "No, probably not him, but if you want someone to put you down then he's the one to call".

Dinner was fabulous and consisted of roasted lamb, baked vegetables and Shepard's pie. During dinner Harry's mind wandered to the letter that he had received from Mrs. Weasly. What was the new information that she had mentioned?

"Harry" Lupin said behind him "Can I see you, Hermione and Ron in the lounge please"

The trio silently left the table and followed Lupin in to the lounge.

"I have some very good news," he said, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

_**San Francisco**_

Piper and Phoebe stood inside Phoebe's walk-in closet, surveying Phoebe's fashions for the trip to England. After a long family meeting The Charmed Ones and their whitelighter had decided to go to England and help whom these people were. "My god Phoebe!" Piper said, surveying the clothes on her sister racks "You have all of these clothes and only two items are long-winter clothes" Phoebe rifled through her clothes and sighed "Piper, we live in San Francisco, the temperature here barely gets below 57 degrees"

Piper rolled her eyes at her younger sister "Phoebs, 57 degrees is freezing, what are you? Some kind of weird lizard thing?"

Phoebe let out a sigh of frustration "No, Piper. I am not some kind of wierd lizard thing,I just don't feel the cold" she bent down and retrieved a pair of white joggers "England wouldn't be that cold, would it?" she frowned "I mean, London and San Francisco are practically in line with each other"

Piper shook her head and crossed her arms "Phoebe, the majority of our stay will be in Scotland. In other words in three or four months time the temperature will drop to as far as minus four Fahrenheit"

Phoebe's face fell and she shuddered "Oooo, that's cold, maybe I should go out and buy some really, really warm winter clothes"

Piper smiled "Yes, you should"

Phoebe grabbed the keys to her car from her bedside table and raced past Piper "See you soon" she yelled.

Piper quickly followed her down the formal staircase and into the foyer "Drive carefully, its storming out"

"I always drive carefully Piper, you know that" and then she was gone, out the front door and into the downpour.

Piper shook her head and sigh as she walked into the kitchen and started looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"Watchya doing?" Paige asked walking through the door and flopping down into a chair.

"I am trying to find food," Piper said, producing a packet of Tim-Tams

Paige nodded "I see, when are we leaving?" she asked and grabbed one of the chocolate covered biscuits.

Piper took a bite of her biscuit "Well, we were going to go later this evening but Phoebe's gone shopping" she thought for a moment "So I suppose we will go early tomorrow morning"

Paige frowned "Why has Phoebe gone shopping?"

Piper smiled "Because that sister of ours doesn't own a single piece of winter clothing"

Paige sucked on the end of her biscuit "Mmmhmm" she noised through a mouth full of chocolate "And how early is early in the morning?"

"Two in the morning"

Paige's eyes widened in shock "What! Why?"

Piper laughed, "Blame the time zones"

Her sister groaned in annoyance "What are we gonna do with Wyatt?"

"We are going to take him with us" Piper said wiping her hands on a paper towel.

"But isn't this going to be dangerous?" Paige asked concerned.

"These people should be able to keep Wyatt safe and if things become to dangerous we can always send him Up There" Piper said.

Paige frowned again "Will the Elders mind?"

Piper snorted a laugh "If they want the Charmed Ones to continue fighting evil than they will accept Wyatt with open arms"

Paige nodded, took an apple from the fruit bowl on the island counter and left her sister to finish off the rest of the Tim-Tams.

**Hello, how are you all. I am finding time to write chapters in class so updates won't be to spaced apart. R&R please. P.S, sporry if there are spelling errors.**


	4. Charming Introductions

**Chapter 3**

**"Ćĥåŕmïñģ Ïŋŧŕǒđưċţįőńş"**

The lounge was bathed in darkness except for the occasional flash of lightning outside the windows and a single lamp, which spread a golden glow over a shabby looking and very dusty chase lounge. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in front of a pacing and informative Lupin. He explained to the three of them that the Order of the Phoenix had decided it was high time that they called in help, especially after the discovery of five witches bodies in Regents Park station last week.

"How do we know that these murders weren't caused by muggles?" Harry asked, uncertainly.

Lupin grabbed an edition of the _Daily Prophet_ from the mantel behind him "Because two puncture wounds were found on the victims' necks and not to mention all of the victims' blood had been drained"

"Vampires," Hermione stated, astonished "But are we certain that these deaths aren't ritualistically related?" she asked as she poured over the contents in the _Daily Prophet_.

Lupin nodded "We are very certain that these deaths have nothing to do with any kind of ritual. We know this because what the _Prophet_ has neglected to tell the public is that the Dark Mark had been present at the scene of the murders"

Ron blanched "You're not serious, but that would mean that…"

"…They're working for Voldemort," Harry finished, an uneasy feeling beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, that's what The Order thinks," Lupin paced back and forth across an ancient looking rug "The question is, why?"

"Well, power for one thing," Hermione said. "Vampires aren't commonly know has the higher evil, they're usually the bottom feeders when it comes to the hierarchy of evil"

Ron stared at her in bewilderment. "Im not even gonna ask how you know that"

She ignored him and continued. "Bright side!" she said cheerfully. "Vampires can't come in unless they are invited in"

Ron coughed and looked at her incredulously. "What if they just waltz on in!" he practically yelled, panic setting in. "I can't see that as a bright side to things!"

Hermione sighed in frustration. She still didn't understand why Ron continuously had problems in believing the things she said, it's not like she would just say things that she had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh, for God's sake, you don't get it!" she hissed at him.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his, "Calm down," he said soothingly.

She smiled at him and nodded, "I will try again," she composed herself. "You have to actually welcome them into your home to bring down the magical and invisible barrier that keeps them from crossing the threshold. This rule has been around for centuries, I don't know why but it just has and it seems to work."

Harry piped up. "Oh and also, they can only come out during the night. So you are usually safe during the day"

Ron went into panic mode again. "Usually!" he practically yelled, his eyes wide "What does _usually_ mean?"

Harry suppressed the urge to laugh at the site of Ron's beetroot colored face. "Well when it is a really overcast day, like before, the vampires can come out because very little sun is reaching past the clouds"

Hermione looked at him, surprised and proud. "How do you know that?"

Harry pretended to be hurt by her question. "You're not the only one who reads, I do too"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "I know you Harry, the only book that I have seen you read for recreational purposes always has something to do with Quidditch"

"Ok, fine" He, said admittedly. "But, I had to do something over the holidays didn't I? Because, I tell you sitting around being bored is very…well, boring. As the word so plainly suggests"

Hermione laughed, "See, doesn't it feel good to tell the truth?"

Harry glared playfully at her. "Burst my bubble why don't you"

Ron snorted out a laugh, but fell quiet as soon as he spotted the looks Harry and Hermione gave him. "So, how do you kill vampires?" he said hurrying on, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the couple at the other end of the couch.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him before she answered, "Stake through the heart, sunlight, fire, holy water, and beheading"

Ron looked at his friend, shocked. Though not at what she had just said, but shocked at the fact that she knew a lot about vampire lore. "Hermione, why can't you read normal books every once in a while? You know, like a Quidditch book"

Hermione glowered at him. "Why can't you _read _a book every once in a while, huh? Maybe something that isn't about Quidditch. Although knowing you the book would probably be a 'My First Word' book. Something that isn't to strenuous, something that won't hurt that delicate mind of yours"

Ron opened his mouth to retaliate but he knew better, so he clamped his mouth shut and just stared at her in complete and utter shock.

"Ok, moving on now," Lupin said, his voice slicing through the tension that had rapidly filled the room.

"Yes, good," Harry said, feeling very uncomfortable. "So, who has the privilege of putting their life at risk to help us?" he said sarcastically but truthfully.

He was very grateful to the person who was coming to help but what he didn't like about this situation was that they had to risk their life to do so.

Lupin looked from Ron to Harry and Hermione. "I'm glad someone asked that question. Have any of you heard of the Charmed Ones?"

"Whoa!" Hermione more or less yelled. "You're not serious, the Charmed Ones?"

Lupin smiled, "I am serious. I knew I could count on you, Hermione"

"Hello, care to share?" Harry asked. "Anyone?"

Hermione looked at him. "Harry, the Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches in the world, probably even more powerful than Voldemort himself, or almost anyway"  
Lupin nodded in agreement, "They have saved the world at least two dozen times over the past eight years, and have vanquished countless numbers of demons and warlocks"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the promising prospect that the Charmed Ones could be all they needed to win this war, but he still had his doubts.

"This is good, this is very good," Ron said hesitantly, still a little nervous about voicing his opinion around Hermione. "When do they arrive?"

"The Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter will be arriving tomorrow morning, I believe" Lupin answered. "They were going to arrive later on tonight but we received word that they have been delayed, apparently one of the sisters had to go out and buy winter clothing. But, they are not the only people that we are hoping can help us win this war, we are also trying to contact the current Vampire Slayers"

"Erm…don't you mean Vampire _Slayer_, as in one?" Hermione said, quite confident that she had gotten her facts right. "Into each generation a Slayer is born, _one_ girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires and demons and to stop the spread of their evil…"

"…Then when the current Slayer dies the next is called," Lupin finished the prophecy for her. "But for some reason that all changed about nine and a half years ago"

"What happened?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Lupin shook his head. "I don't know, we will have to ask them"

"Ok," Harry nodded, letting this new information sink in, then he asked, "So, when you say _trying _to contact them, you mean you haven't found them yet?"

"Err…yes, that's right," Lupin nodded solemnly. "We have narrowed down the possibilities of where they might be. They are either in Los Angeles or in Cleveland, a city in the U.S state of Ohio"

"Here's a question," Ron said uncertainly. "What if they don't wanna be found?"

Lupin considered this. "That's quite possible, but it won't do us any good to give up on the search"

"I hope we can find them soon, the more help the better. We're gonna need it," Harry yawned. "Well, at least we know that Voldemort will have to attack at night if he's gonna bring his vampire pals along with him"  
It was at this moment that Mrs Weasly chose to stick her head out from behind the lounge room door. "Come on you three," she said. "Its off to bed with you"

"But mum…" Ron began to complain but Mrs Weasly interrupted.

"No…you are going to bed right now," she said in a stern voice "You have to be up bright and early tomorrow so you might as well stop complaining"

Lupin nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's getting late," he said, checking the clock on the mantle behind him, which read eleven-thirty "Off you go"

Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly got up off the couch and followed Mrs. Weasly out into the hall. Mrs. Weasly bade them goodnight then went back into the lounge. Harry, Hermione and Ron silently climbed the stairs up to the second floor; they stopped outside of Harry and Ron's room.

"Vampires!" Ron whispered, "This should be interesting, g'night Hermione"

"Good night," she said to his retreating back. She then focused her attention on Harry "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," He rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a comforting way. "It's a lot to take in, but I'm fine"

"Vampires working for V-Voldemort, Slayer's who don't wanna be found, and three super witches"

Harry laughed. He loved how Hermione could lighten up a situation with a casual and witty little comment that perfectly fitted into the conversation.

Hermione yawned, "Im going to bed," she kissed him softly. "Goodnight, Harry"

"Goodnight"

Harry slowly walked into the dark and musty smelling room he shared with Ron. It was quiet except for the occasional rumble of thunder and Ron's loud snoring, both fighting to be louder than the other. He sleepily changed into his pyjamas then slid between the white, crisp sheets and placed his glasses onto the bedside table. He rolled over and quickly drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Minutes later, or so it felt like to Harry, he was awoken by what sounded like a bomb blast as a bolt of lightning struck a church steeple not far from number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry felt like going back to sleep but he knew it would be no use, so he quietly climbed out of bed (so as not to wake Ron), grabbed a gray shirt and blue denim jeans out of the closet and headed to the shower. Ten minutes later he arrived at the kitchen to the enticing aroma of bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes cooking on the stove.

There was no one there except for Mrs. Weasly, who was rummaging around in the pantry for something.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasly," he said, leaning against the doorjamb as he did.

Mrs. Weasly spun around. "Harry, dear. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thankyou," he yawned as he examined the empty room. "Is everyone still asleep?"

Mrs. Weasly started to magically set the table before she answered. "They seem to be, breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes," she said, then shuffled past Harry and up the stairs to wake the others.

Harry sat in the lounge while he waited for the others to comedown for breakfast. He kept thinking about the conversation that he had had with Hermione, Ron and Lupin the night before. Could the vampires enter Hogwarts? And if they could, what would happen to the many students who considered Hogwarts their haven? He did hope that they could contact the Slayers, because he needed to know how to fight a vampire, he need to know their strengths and weaknesses. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it anymore.

He smiled when he felt Hermione's soft lips cover his own, instantly all of his thoughts were focused on her.

"Good morning," he said once they had pulled away.

"Hi," she smiled back, draping his arm around her and nestling into his side.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, listening to nothing but the sound of each other's breathing and the steady rhythm of rain on the windows.

Ginny poked her head in through the door and smiled at the two of them, she hated having to break them apart, but she had no choice. "Mum wants us all in the kitchen," she said happily. "Breakfast is ready"

Harry and Hermione reluctantly rose from the couch and followed Ginny to the kitchen where a banquette had been placed on the old oak table. Harry was very surprised to see Professor McGonagall sitting in one of the chairs, sipping at a tall glass of orange juice and reading the _Daily Prophet. _

"Hello Professor," Harry and Hermione said in unison, as they took their places.

Professor McGonagall looked up from the paper and set it down on the table, along with the orange juice. "Potter, Granger. How are you both this morning?"

"Good thanks," Hermione answered for them both as she buttered some toast.

"How are you?" Harry asked. "I'm a bit surprised to see you here actually"

McGonagall smiled "I didn't really think I would be here, I have been very busy with school stuff…" she trailed off.

Harry knew that she meant she was fulfilling the role of Headmistress, and also most probably trying to make sense of Dumbledore's office. All throughout the summer holidays Harry had been thinking about Dumbledore's death and how Snape had killed him, mercilessly.

"…Anyway," McGonagall said, "I've come to greet the Charmed Ones and also to put forth a proposition"

Harry didn't ask what the proposition was, for the reason that he knew he would find out in good time.

Ron came down and joined them at the table, just as surprised to see McGonagall as the others had been. He said hello then promptly started to eat his eggs, practically inhaling them.

When breakfast had finished everyone retreated into the lounge to await the arrival of the Charmed Ones. Mrs. Weasly bought in tea and coffee, with extra cups for their expected guests.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in a close nit group at the end of the couch, away from the adult conversations.

"I wounder if they're gonna be teaching at the school this year?" Ron asked, "'Cause there a two positions vacant this year"

Harry thought back to the previous year and how Professor Slughorn had taken over Potions class, but strictly under a one-year contract. Harry also knew that Snape would not be returning this year unless he had a death wish.

"McGonagall mentioned that she had a proposition for them, before you came in for breakfast," Harry said, curiously.

"Maybe they will teach Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, looking up from the _Daily Prophet_. "That would be very interesting and also very helpful to us"

Harry and Ron both nodded in agreement.

It was about five minutes before anyone of them spoke again. Hermione sighed and put the _Prophet_ down on the end table. "No one we know is dead, Ron," she said before he could open his mouth. "And there has been no more vampire activity"

Harry frowned. "Maybe it was just a single attack, you know, not connected to anything else," he said, knowing that he didn't really believe what he had said.

Suddenly, tiny little blue orbs appeared in front of the mantle, forming into five people. There in front of Harry stood three petite brunette women, one carrying a child in her arms, beside the women with the baby stood who appeared to be her husband.

"Welcome," said Professor McGonagall happily. "Thank you all very much for coming in such short notice"

Professor McGonagall introduced everyone who was in the room, reassuring the new comers that there would be more people to meet later on tonight; she purposely left Harry and his friends until last.

"These three here are, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly," she said.

The four strangers smiled at them, then Piper introduced herself, her sisters, Paige and Phoebe and her husband, Leo.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Lupin broke in. "I think that we should show you to your rooms before we brief you on our situation," Lupin said, directing them to follow him into the hall.

"Wow, that looks like some serious magic!" Ron exclaimed once the new comers were gone.

"It's a different kind of magic, much more unlike the magic that we are used to," Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"But, powerful all the same?" Harry asked, indecisively.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, very powerful"

Lupin and the others returned and all settled into the chairs that were available. Mrs. Weasly poured them each a cup of coffee.

Lupin immediately got down to the business of Voldemort and the dire situation that needed attending to. He explained to them who Voldemort was and briefed them about the loss of the world's greatest wizard. He also explained to them about Harry's history, giving them a somewhat graphic account of the last three years, in which Voldemort had come back and also the fight in the Department of Mysteries.

Once Lupin was finished Piper spoke up. "This is one serious evil that you have here, something that by the sounds of it we have never seen before," she said, motioning to her sisters. "But, we will stay here and help you in any way we can"

The room seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief at the good news. "That's very good to here," Lupin said. "Very good indeed"

"Now, we must make arraignments for your accommodations at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, gleefully.

Paige Mathews raised an eyebrow. "Hogwarts" she stated. "What's Hogwarts?"

"It is a school," McGonagall said matter-of-factly.

"A school!" she exclaimed. "You guys have a school for your magical community!"

McGonagall nodded proudly.

Phoebe Halliwell sighed. "I think I chose the wrong kind of magic," she stated.

Piper frowned, puzzled at the phrased Phoebe had just used. "How many different kinds of magic are there?" she asked Leo quizzically.

"Three," he said. "The oldest of them all is Wicca, the magic based on nature and the earths elements. Wicca is available to everyone and can be performed by anyone," He paused, thinking over something before he continued on.

"Then there is the type of magic that requires the use of a wand. Only the people that possess the skills to perform wand magic can take advantage of it. In this magic the uses of diverse potions, spells and incantations are required but not all of the incantations have to be said, they can be non-verbal.

"After this form of magic comes the newest magic of them all. This magic is restricted to the witches who have the strength to cope with a _unique ability_ or a _special power, _if you will. Each of these special powers allows the witch to battle evil in his or her own way. Piper, Paige and Phoebe fall under this kind of magic. Each of the girls have a unique ability of their own"

Everyone sat in silence and processed the new information. Harry was stunned but excited just the same at learning that there were other types of magic out there.

Hermione politely raised her hand tentatively. "What powers do you guys possess?" she asked.

Piper smiled at the girl before answering. "I, have the ability to freeze time, by slowing down molecules and the ability to blow things up, by speeding up molecules"

Phoebe answered next. "I have premonitions, the ability to see a future or past event. I get these when I touch a person or an object, but not always. I can levitate as well and I am also skilled in martial arts"

"Then there is me," Paige said happily. "I can orb an object to me or to another place. I can also orb from place to place, very convenient for getting out of harms way"

Harry looked at them amazed. He knew that these withes were powerful from what Hermione had told him, but he had never expected them to be _that_ powerful.

"When you arrived," Ron said in amazement. "Was that orbing?"

Leo nodded. "Yes it was"

"Wicked"

Everyone laughed, causing Ron to blush terribly.

Suddenly the atmosphere lightened somewhat and all of the nervous tension was gone. They all started asking inquisitive questions, each and every one of them wanting to know more about the other magical worlds.

Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve and whispered. "See, I told you they were powerful people,"

He smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Yeah you did, and I have a feeling that more powerful people are on their way"

Hermione frowned. "How?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I just have this feeling. I could be wrong, though"

She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned on him. "Lets hope your not"

Harry smiled, "Lets hope"

**Hiya. How are you all going? Sorry about the long delay of this chapter but I thought it was high time to make the chapters longer. Again, I am sorry if there are any punctuation and spelling mistakes. There shouldn't be as I have read over it a numerous amount of times, but that doesn't mean that I haven't missed anything.**

**Also I would like to thank all you who have managed to read up to here. Much appreciated. Don't forget to Review, thanks. **


	5. International Assault

_Special thanks to my friend Vanessa for helping with geographical sites.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

**International Assault**

The morning of Harry's seventeenth birthday dawned as wet and as gray as ever. The only brake in the weather that week had been a whole day of overcast clouds without rain. It had gotten noticeably cooler as well, very uncommon for late July.

Harry couldn't believe that he had made it to his seventeenth birthday after so many near death experiences. Despite this rather morbid thought he couldn't help but smile.

"_Seventeen!" _he thought, happily. _"I'm SEVENTEEN, I can do magic outside of school!" _

He refrained from yelling out in glee due to the fact that it was still a very early hour of the morning but he punched the air in excitement. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. When Harry came out, it was to find a very happy looking Hermione coming out of her room. She ran to him, grabbed him roughly by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss that would have made the whole of the _Order_ blush. "Happy Birthday!" she whispered, once they had pulled away.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, grinning happily. "That was…WOW!"

Hermione blushed scarlet, and then said playfully. "Well now, Mr. Potter. There is so much more where that came from"

Harry laughed. "I'll have to hold you to that"

Harry met up with the rest of his friends during a sumptuous breakfast of every kind of food that was imaginable. The table practically groaned under the weight that it had to endure and Harry was sure that it breathed a sigh of relief when all of the breakfast dishes had been cleared away.

"So, Harry," Tonks said, putting a steaming cup of coffee down on the table as she took a place next to Phoebe. "Is there anything special that you want to do today?"

Harry racked his brain. He wanted to do something that he hadn't done for a long time, something that he had _never _been able to do, actually. "Err…I was wondering if I could go into Muggle London today, it's something that I haven't really been able to do"

Tonks looked over at Lupin who was seated at the opposite side of the table. "Is that possible, Remus?" she asked. "_Can_ Harry have a day trip to London?"

Lupin thought it over for what seemed like forever before he answered. "I dunno, Harry. It might not be such a good idea with Voldemort looking for you"

Harry was about to protest when Phoebe cut in. "Actually, my sisters and I need to go into London too, we forgot some stuff back in San Francisco," she looked over at Lupin. "Maybe if Harry and his friends came with us…"

"See, Remus," Tonks said, smiling. "He'll have the Charmed Ones to protect him, what trouble could there be?"

"Alright," Lupin gave in. "But as long as some Order members can come along too, for your protection, Harry"

"Yeah, that's fine," Harry smiled. "I'll go tell the others"

He mouthed "thankyou" to Phoebe who winked and mouthed "your welcome," in reply.

Half an hour later Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny as well as Lupin, Tonks and the Charmed Ones, all trudged down the wet and slippery concrete steps of a grimy underground station, swarming with the last of the rush hour commuters. They bought their tickets at the automatic ticket machines and quickly made their way down the escalators and onto the dark platform.

"They're not very nice places, these underground stations," Ron stated after he watched a couple of cockroaches scuttle up a tiled pylon and into a crack in the ceiling.

"Well, you're not meant to spend long periods of time in an underground station, Ronald," Hermione explained, knowing that what she had just said was for Ron's benefit only.

"So, Harry," Tonks said brightly. "What do you want to do in London?"

"I just wanna act like a tourist and see the sights"

"Sounds like fun," she said brightly. "As long as you don't lead us into any dark alleyways"

Harry chuckled. "Would I do that?" he smiled mischievously.

"Should I answer that or do I just glare?" Tonks answered back, ruffling his hair.

Two minutes later they were boarding an underground train packed with rush hour commuters, unfortunately there were no seats left so they were forced to stand. Harry surveyed his surroundings. There was a teenager, probably not any older than Harry, sitting in a seat humming to his personal stereo, the kid's hair was a bright green and spiked up and he wore what looked like a dogs collar around his neck. This disgruntled Ron, who on spotting the teenager, promptly turned his back on him and stared up at a map of the Underground system above the windows.

On the other side of the aisle was an old woman, who kept receiving annoyed looks from the people either side of her because she kept poking them with her knitting needles. The woman of course was completely oblivious to this and kept on knitting with a happy little smile spread across her wrinkled face.

When Harry told Ron that the next stop was theirs he seemed to relax, a lot. He looked very uncomfortable and anxious standing there amongst the throng of commuters, he kept glancing around the train like someone was about to jump him and steal everything he owned.

"What's wrong with, Ron?" Hermione asked in a soft voice, noticing too, that her friend was acting strangely.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and whispered back. "I'm not sure, Hermione"

"You don't think that maybe he is anxious because of those…" Hermione's voice dipped even lower, "…terror attacks?"

That thought hadn't even occurred to Harry, but it was quite possible that that was the reason for Ron's uneasiness. "We can ask him when we get off the train," he whispered back.

The train lurched to a stop and they all followed the crowds out onto the platform. Harry took Hermione's hand and followed after Ron, who had breathed a great sigh of relief as soon as he stepped onto the platform.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling him over to a pylon.

"What?" Ron asked, attempting to hide his anxiety. "Nothing, there is nothing wrong at all"

"Harry and I both saw you," Hermione said. "You looked like you were going to have a nervous breakdown on that train"

Ron shook his head. "It doesn't matter, alright. I'm fine," He headed off towards the escalator at a brisk walk.

Harry and Hermione called after him but he ignored them.

Ginny came up to them, confused. "What's up with, Ron?" she asked.

"We don't know, Gin," Hermione answered her. "He was acting really weird on the train but he won't tell us why"

"I'll see what I can do," Ginny ran off after Ron, concern for her brother evident on her face.

The day went on as planned. Harry and the others acted just like tourists and visited quite a few historical sites, some holding both muggle and magical history. When lunchtime rolled around they bought sandwiches and drinks from a small sandwich vendor in St. James's Park and settled down on the soft, green and magically dried lawn.

"What's that you guys are drinking?" Ron asked.

Harry took a sip of Hermione's diet coke and answered. "It's a muggle drink. Why? Would you like some?"

Ron shook his head but quickly changed his mind. "Alright, maybe a little bit"

Hermione poured some into the drink cap and handed it to Ron. "There you go"

Ron shuddered when the drink hit his tongue. "Arrgh! That stuff is gross!" he spluttered. "It tastes like there's no sugar in it," he handed the cap back, and took a swig from his water to wash out the taste.

"That's because there _isn't_ any sugar in it," Harry laughed.

Everyone laughed. Ron muttered something about muggles being abnormal before he tucked into his sandwich.

Harry threw some of his sandwich crust to a group of ducks that were lazily swimming around in the narrow body of water that wasnext to where they were sitting.

Ginny crawled over to Hermione and himself, a worried look on her face. "He won't tell me what's wrong," she said, motioning at Ron. "He says that it's silly and that we should leave it alone"

She sighed. "I'm really worried, you guys"

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "So are we, Gin"

Lupin hoisted himself to his feet. "Should we get going?" he asked, brushing grass off of his pants. "We still have to visit a shopping centre before we leave"

Harry got up and pulled Hermione up with him. "Lets go"

The others followed and soon they were all walking along busy Oxford Street, until they reached a rather large and grandshopping centre.

"We are going to buy you some new clothes, Harry," Hermione smiled as they walked through the sliding glass doors and into the spacious and well-lit shopping centre.

Harry looked at her quizzically. "What? Why?" he asked. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes".

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, they're about two times too big for you and look-" she pulled at one of the shirts holes. "-You have holes in your shirt"

"But, Hermione. I don't want new clothes"

"Yes, you do. Now come with me," she grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the closest clothing store.

The shop was narrow and dimly lit. One wall was lined with clothing racks and the other with five fitting booths. In the centre of the room was the cash register, where a middle-aged woman stood flipping through a pile of receipts. The woman smiled when they entered.

"Hello, dears," she said, leaving the receipts and walking over to where they stood. "What can I do for you today?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "My boyfriend, here, needs some new clothing"

The woman eyed Harry's clothes and nodded in agreement. "I most certainly agree with you, young lady" With that said, she started grabbing different clothing items at random and thrust them in Harry's direction, it was all Harry could do to catch the clothes before the hit the floor. Once the woman was sure that she had thrown enough clothes at him she led him to the fitting booths and pushed Harry inside.

Harry tried on every piece of clothing that wasn't to small for him and by the time he had finished he was left with two pairs of jeans and five shirts.

Hermione smiled happily as she payed the shop owner, who kept looking over Harry's old clotheswith distaste.

"Why are your clothes so big?" she demanded, as she handed Hermione her receipt. "Did you used to be fat?"

Harry stared at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

Hermione glared at the shop owner, took Harry's hand and pulled him out of the shop.

"What a wretched old hag!" Hermione said, loud enough for the woman in the shop to hear.

Harry and Hermione both laughed as they made their way over to where their friends were standing, they fell silent however when they saw the serious and frightened looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, alarm bells going off in his head. "Is it Voldemort? What's he done? What _happened_?"

Lupin sighed and looked at him sadly. "There's been another attack," he said, confirming Harry's fears.

"Where?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione reached for their wands.

Lupinwaved for them to stop, thenhe shook his head in great sadness. "Not in London. In Australia"

**

* * *

**

Author's Chat

_Hi. I know this chapter is short but it is mainly just a fill in. I really didn't want the attack to happen on Harry's birthday but I couldn't seem to put it anywhere else, it just wouldn't fit. The Charmed Ones will be brought into the story a lot more from now on. Erm…I have never been to London but I chose St. James's Park because it was close to Oxford Street and I was told that Oxford Street held a few shopping areas. Don't hate me or anyone else if the geographical details are incorrect. _

_Oh, word of caution, swearing may make an appearance from now on, so the rating may go up. _

**!HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND SEASONS GREETINGS!**

**Don't forget to review, please.**

(P.S Sorry for any grammatical errors)


	6. Explanations

**Chapter Five**

**Ęxpłãŋåţįoŋş**

Harry didn't understand why Voldemort's attack had been on an international country. What could Volemort possibly gain from attacking Australia? This thought had run through his head so many times that it had just become on long blur. Needless to say, as soon as they had arrived back from London the Order members had called an emergency meeting, the biggest meeting they had ever held and the first they had held without Dumbledor.

Harry, although being seventeen, was not apart of the meeting, mainly because he had chosen to stay with his friends and because Lupin and Leo had already promised to explain why the attacks had occurred overseas and not in England.

It was a good three hours before the meeting concluded, giving Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny enough time to talk. What Harry, Hermione and Ginny wanted to know had nothing really to do with the attack but with the way Ron had acted on the train earlier that morning.

"Why can't you lot just leave well enough alone?" Ron said through gritted teeth. "It's none of your bloody business"

"That's where you're wrong, Ron. It _is_ our business," Hermione said back in a calm and rational voice, "Me, Harry and Ginny, we are all worried about you and that's what friends do, they worry because they care"

Ron scowled at her. "Why can't you just bugger off, Hermione?"

Harry jumped up, ready to defend his girlfriend. "That is enough!" he said sternly while crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes flashing angrily as he did so. "You have _no_ god damn right to take your anger out on her, or any of us for that matter"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "It's OK, Harry, really"

"No, it isn't OK," Harry and Ginny, said concurrently.

Ginny crossed her arms as well and stood on the other side of Hermione. "Harry's right, Ron. You don't have the right to treat anyone the way you are now"

Ron glared at his sister and muttered something malicious under his breath.

"I want you to apologize to Hermione," Harry said.

"NO, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO HER, I DON'T SEE THE NEED!" Ron shouted at him, his face burning a fierce crimson. "YOU _NEVER_ MAKE HERMIONE APOLOGIZE WHEN HER AND ME FIGHT, SO WHY SHOULD I!"

"Ron, stop shouting. You are acting incredibly immature"

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Why don't you just piss off!" Ron answered back angrily, and then stormed out of the lounge just as Lupin, Leo and the Charmed Ones came in.

"What in the world was that about?" Piper asked, concern spreading across her face. Over the past week she had noted that the bondHarry, Hermione and Ron shared with each other was very tight, but now it seemed that that bond had suffered a major rift.

Ginny crossed her arms and flopped down onto the sofa. "Never mind, nothing that can't be fixed," she said, although seriously doubting her words.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe shared a look then moved to stand behind the sofa that was currently occupied by the bewildered teenagers.

Lupin moved in front of the mantel and with a wave of his wand conjured a large and very detailed map of the world that floated between himself and Leo. He then tapped the south-eastern corner of England. A bright blue dot appeared and the name LONDON was spelled out in blazing blue letters. "Okay, this is where we are," he said motioning to the name.

He then tapped a bay in Northern California. "Here is San Francisco," he said, as a red dot and the name SAN FRANCISCO appeared.

"And finally here is where the attacks took place," he tapped the map at a position about midway down the east coast of Australia and a purple dot and the name BRISBANE appeared.

"These three cities are the three most magical places in the world, London because it holds England's Ministry of Magic, because it has the largest wizarding community in the world and because of its close proximity to specific runes, such as Stonehenge."

"Then there is San Francisco. San Francisco is quite unique because the city itself sits upon a spiritual nexus, a battleground for good and evil. The problem with this is that there has to be someone guarding the nexus at all times and this is why the Charmed Ones are based in San Francisco, to keep the spiritual nexus on the side of good. San Francisco is also home to many powerful Wiccans and also America's second Ministry of Magic"

Lupin waited for them to process the new information he had given them before moving on. "Then we have Brisbane. This city holds the largest magical community in the southern hemisphere and is also home to both the Australian Ministry of Magic and the magical equivalent of the United Nations. Brisbane is also where the Australian school of magic is, or rather was located"

Hermione gazed at the graphically detailed map, a thoughtful frown beginning to wash over her features. "What do you mean by 'was located'?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. Well it's still there but as of four hours ago it is no longer in use and probably won't be for the better part of the year," he looked upon the group with sadness in his eyes. "The school, sadly, is one of the places that was attacked by Voldemort and his followers earlier today"

Harry looked up at him in disbelief. What reason did Voldemort have for violently attacking a school full of innocent school children? He didn't want to think about the deaths that most likely accompanied this horrid attack, but he had to ask. "How many school children died?"

"At the moment the death toll sits at four hundred, many of the students that died had been those that were less skilled at defending themselves"

"Such as first year students," Harry said in a quivering voice.

Lupin nodded gravely. "Yes"

Harry closed his eyes and let warm tears roll down his cheeks. The images of lifeless children and grieving parents flashed in front of his eyes. How were the parents of so many children going to handle the fact that they would never see their sons or daughters grow up, and all because of a war Harry had considered, up until now, to be isolated to his part of the world.

Hermione closed her hand over his and squeezed it gently. "Are you alright, Harry?" she asked, fearfully.

Harry pushed the sad thoughts from his mind and opened his eyes. He nodded. "I'll be fine," he sniffled, and then without wiping away the tears still clinging to his face he asked another question that needed addressing. "You mentioned the school was only one of the places attacked. Where were the others?"

Lupin cleared his throat. "Voldemort and his followers also attacked muggles in the Queen Street Mall, a major entertainment and shopping strip in the heart of the city," he rubbed a hand through his hair. "Many muggles have died as well, but not as many that might have if the attack had been during the day and not an hour before midnight"

Leo took over, giving Lupin time to gather his thoughts. "We believe that Voldemort attacked Australia because the magical communities down there are very important allies to England and the rest of the world. We also believe that he is trying to sever a great magical tie between England, Australia and America," Leo surveyed the curious faces in front of him and then nodded at Lupin. Acting on Leo's signal Lupin once again tapped the map and a gold line started to draw it's self across the surface, connecting each city to the other. The line had formed a lopsided triangle.

"This line represents the magic that connects the three cities," Leo said. "It is a strong magical tie that can, if needed, protect itself from being severed. But, like all things, it can be broken"

"What will happen if this magical link is severed?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Well, the word apocalypse comes to mind. If the tie is severed the magic that courses through that magical tie will seep out and cover the world, from end to end. This means that anyone good or evil, apart from muggles, can use this magic. If evil gets a hold of this magic then it will most definitely be the end of the world"

"How do we know if the tie has been broken?" Harry asked.

"Well, the environment around us will become increasingly unstable. Weather patterns will change, natural disasters will occur more frequently especially in places that are already frequented by natural disasters, oceans will rise, causing major flooding in most costal cities. The list is endless"

Harry gazed at the windows and watched the rainwater make intricate patterns on the glass. It had been raining like this for more than a week and the summer temperature had become increasingly colder over the last couple of days, to cold for summer. "It's already started," he stated simply. "The magical link or whatever the hell it is has already been damaged enough to start at least a part of the process"

"What!" Lupin said in disbelief. "How can you be sure, Harry?"

"Oh, come on. Don't you think the weather has been a bit off lately? I mean, one day it's so hot it feels like that hell has come to town and then the next day we're wearing jackets and scarfs," Harry looked around the room, certain that he was on the right track. "God knows I don't want to be right, I don't ever want to be right when it comes to situations as dire as this. But think; look at the evidence, the rain and the cold weather, it's not right"

"Maybe it's all just coincidental," Hermione said in a shaky voice.

Piper came around from behind thesofa and stood next to Leo. "As much as I don't want it to be true, I think Harry's right"

Phoebe frowned at her in confusion . "Why do you think that?"

"Phoebe, think back to before our arrival here. What's been happening in San Francisco for the last two weeks?"

"Oh! Oh no!" Phoebe shook her head, suddenly realising what Piper meant. "Aw crap!"

Hermione looked at Piper curiously. "What's been happening?"

"Earthquakes," Harry said simply, still not wanting to believe what was happening.

Piper nodded. "Yes, for the last two weeks San Francisco has been sitting atop some pretty unstable ground. We've had at least a tremor a day, sometimes more"

"But…but…San Francisco sits on a very large and major fault line," Hermione stated. "Can't these earthquakes have been caused by pressure build up along the fault?"

"I don't think so," Leo responded, a confident tone is his voice. "For some reason, an earthquake can be triggered by the magic that courses through the link-line but only if it crosses paths with that of a fault line. It might be because the pressure of the magic is forced upon the pressure already in the fault, thus causing a powerful upheaval"

"So, is that it then?" Ginny asked, fear, stark and vivid, glittering in her eyes. "Are we going to die?"

"No, if the world was going to end it would have done so already," Leo said, frowning thoughtfully as he did. "But, it does look as though it has been damaged"

Harry looked up at Leo. "How do we fix it?"

"When Voldemort dies along with his vampires and death eaters the damage will be fixed," Leo said. "But, we can not rush haphazardly into war. Not until you are ready"

"Which is why I think I should teach you how to defend yourself properly," Phoebe said. "Not magically but physically"

"But im going to need magic to kill Voldemort," Harry said, clearly surprised by Phoebe's offer.

"No, Harry. Phoebe means defence against vampires, not V- Voldemort," Hermione said with determination. "Vampires are immune to magic. They can use it but they cannot be killed by it, so I'd say that this is an excellent suggestion and that you should take Phoebe up on her offer"

Harry nodded in agreement. "I see your point. Alright, I will do it," he said and faced Phoebe. "Thankyou"

"Not a problem," she said. "Granted I might not be as good as the Slayer when it comes to fighting vampires but I am pretty good. And any way, I'm sure she can take over from me when she gets here"

"Im sure she can," Harry said, with a smile that was meant to hide his uneasiness. _But what if she doesn't come? What happens then? _

* * *

Authors Chat 

_Hi. A Happy New Year to you all! Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but now you know why the attack was in Australia. The story will get better though. I thank all of you who have been reviewing regularly. Without you guys I probably would have given up writing this story ages ago, thanks. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I am going away for the rest of my school vacation but it should be up soon. Please don't forget to review and please don't forget to read_ **DISTANT MEMORIES**_just a story I thought up one day._

_Thanks. _


	7. Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Chapter Six**

**Búffŷ ŧħę Vámpïŗę Šļáŷęŕ**

_

* * *

**"I'm, Buffy, The vampire slayer. And you are...? **

* * *

Dear, Minerva McGonagall _

_We have received your letter and we will be on our way to England as soon as possible. Myself, my Watcher and the other people that help me have been booked onto a flight from Los Angeles to London's Heathrow Airport. We should be arriving on Wednesday the 24th of August on United Airways flight 21. I do certainly hope we can help you._

_Buffy Summers_

--------------------------

Hermione was in a state of excitement as she burst through the basement door and bounded down the stairs. Unfortunately by doing so she had distracted Harry just as Phoebe swung into a roundhouse kick, causing her foot to forcefully connected with his left-arm. His feet left the ground and he flew into a pile of boxes that all seemed to be full of heavy leather bound books, so his landing was not as cushioned as he had hoped it would be.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione rushed over in wide-eyed astonishment. "Are you hurt?"

Harry groggily stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine, Hermione. I just failed to block the kick properly"

Hermione examined a deep purple bruise that was beginning to form on the boy's arm. "That looks sore," she said as she gingerly touched the skin around it.

"Nah, It's not that bad, believe me," he frowned. "Er…not that I mind or anything but why exactly are you down here?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "We have received a letter from the Slayer. She's on her way here with her Watcher"

Harry swung her into a hug and laughed in sheer joy. "Really? That's so great! When does she get here?"

"On the twenty-fourth"

Phoebe came over to them and handed Harry a towel. "I think we are done for today," she said as she wiped the sweat off of her face. "Sorry about the kick just then but you need to stay focused and block all distractions from your mind"

Harry nodded to indicate that he understood. "Ok, I will work on it. Thanks, Phoebs"

The two of them left Phoebe and made their way out of the basement. Once they were in the foyer Hermione turned to Harry. "I think you should try having therapeutic massages"

"Therapeutic massages?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. To help you relax"

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry said apprehensively.

"Come on. It can be a big help when things become to hard to handle"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "What do they do?"

"Well, they help you relax and they also relieve pain and tension in your muscles"

"But, I dunno anyone who is a masseuse"

"I can do it," she said. "My mum's friend taught me how to over the summer"

"Hmmm, OK. I'll try it out but only if it doesn't require reading extensive textbooks and writing essays," he grinned.

"Ha, ha," Hermione said and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey, there's no need for violence," he laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" she said in a silky voice. "Whatya gonna do about it, huh?" she hit his arm again.

Harry grinned down at her with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "Come here," he grabbed her and started tickling until tears of mirth rimmed her eyes.

"Ok, ok, stop," she held up her hand as she tried to breathe through her laughter. "You win"

She tried to catch her breath but was suddenly pulled towards Harry again, but what she was expecting never came. Instead he put his hand under her chin and turned her face toward him. Her lips found their way instinctively to his and kissed him, lingering, savouring every moment.

"Erm…excuse me," said a soft voice.

Harry pulled away and turned his head towards the stairs where Ginny was standing, looking in the opposite direction. "What is it, Gin?"

Ginny came down the last couple of steps, blushing furiously "Ron's on his way down. I thought you'd like to know"

Harry felt anger slowly beginning to rise inside of him. Ron was still acting like a prat and would not apologize to Hermione for yelling at her and he was still refraining from telling anyone why he had acted strangely on the train, whatever the problem was it seemed to be of great significance to Ron. Needles to say, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had granted Ron's request to but out, hoping that it would rekindle their friendship but to no avail. Ron instead had become more distant and had taken to staying up in his room or in the backyard and away from the people in the house. Ginny had become worried to the point that she thought he was suffering from depression but Tonks had told her that whatever the problem was it had nothing to do with depression.

Hermione had felt Harry tense up at the mention of Ron so she pulled him away from the stairs and ushered him into the kitchen.

"Just let it be, Harry," she said soothingly. "Just let it be"

They took a seat opposite Piper who was playing a funny game of peekaboo with her son Wyatt. "Hey, guys," she said happily. "How was training, Harry?"

"It was alright. I got a bit bruised, though" He pulled up his shirtsleeve to reveal the deepening purple bruise.

"Ouch. That looks really sore…" Piper was going to say something else but the soft creaking of the kitchen door interrupted her. Harry turned to see who had entered but all he saw was the door silently closing behind a tall, red-haired boy.

"You guys still not speaking," Piper stated rather than asked. "You know what? I think he is jealous"

Harry tilted his head and looked at her questioningly. "Jealous? Of who?"

"Of you," Piper rose from her seat and disappeared into the pantry.

"Who in their right mind would _ever_ want to be jealous of me?"

Piper returned back to the table with a can of custard and set to the task of feeding her young son. "I know it seems hard to believe but I think he is more jealous of your relationship rather than jealous of who you are," she wiped a custard smear of off Wyatt's chin.

"Harry's relationship with me?" Hermione asked her quizzically. "But why would he be jealous of that?"

Piper sighed. "Because Ron likes you, Hermione. Im suppressed the pair of you haven't noticed it before"

Harry stared at Piper in utter disbelief. "How do you know?"

"Because he told me," she stated simply.

Training had become Harry's number one priority after his conversation with Piper and he had purposely scheduled longer and longer sessions with Phoebe just so he could keep his mind away from the knowledge of Ron's crush on Hermione. The week flew by and before Harry knew it the twenty-forth of August had arrived. After dinner he, Hermione, Lupin and Mr. Weasly drove across London to Heathrow Airport. Lupin did well finding his was to the airport but once they arrived there he had no clue as to where to go so Hermione took over, as she had been there before.

To, Hermione, Airport Terminals always seemed to be the busiest places on earth. People rushing to and from gates, clambering around the baggage claim carousels and not to mention the massive ques of people at the check-in counters as well as the large groups of people at the many cafés and lounges.

_And they all seem to have a place to be. _Hermione thought to herself as she, Harry, Lupin and Mr Weasly walked towards the Arrivals board.

Mr. Weasly was thoroughly enjoying himself. "I've never been to an Airport before," he exclaimed happily, looking all around him. "Look at all these people".

Mr. Weasly as a wizard had never needed to be in an airport because he, like most of the magical community travelled using magical alternatives. But others liked the old fashioned way of travelling. Which was fine by Hermione's standards. Ron on the other hand didn't know why magical people had to travel the way muggles do. "A waste of time and money," was what he had said earlier when Lupin asked him if he wanted to come with them and get the slayer from the airport.

"Ron would have liked this," Harry said as he moved up beside her. "At least Mr. Weasly is enjoying himself"

Mr. Weasly was looking up in amazement at the massive black arrivals board and watching the flipping letters intently as the information was continuously updated.

"Which flight are they on," Lupin asked?

Hermione scanned the board. "Buffy wrote that they would be on United Airlines flight 21 from L.A," as she said this the words ticked over displaying the most recent information, the word landed was next to their flight number.

The announcement chime rang out over the terminal, and then a female voice came over the PA system. _"Attention please. United Airlines flight 21 from Los Angeles has landed and will arrive at gate 17 in a few minutes"._

"That's us," Hermione said gleefully.

They all walked through the security barrier bordering the arrival lounge that catered for international flights. The lounge was a spacious room with rows of seats and a small coffee bar pushed snugly into a corner. Coffee was being made and the steam was fogging up the glass windows that separated the gates from the lounge. The floor to ceiling windows of the barricade gave the waiting people a fordable view of the gates and out through to the tarmac. Before the terrorist attacks on September 11 people could have gone directly to the gates, now for security measures you were no longer allowed to go to the gates unless you were getting on a plane.

Hermione surveyed the crowd or what there was of it. "Must be the only plane that's landed," she said to Harry and Lupin. Mr. Weasly had gone over to study the coffee percolator at the coffee bar.

"It is pretty late," Lupin, said. "Maybe they don't have late hour arrivals"

Harry and the others had been waiting in Heathrow airport for nearly two hours because the flight had been delayed in Los Angeles. Harry, himself didn't really mind. He had enjoyed browsing the bookstore with Hermione and sitting at a café and watching the people go about their lives.

--------------------------

Buffy Summers looked out of her window at the distant lights of Heathrow Airport as the plane forcefully touched down onto the runway and rumbled along the tarmac. The last time she had been in England was when she was still in high school and the reason for her trip then was the same reason for this trip, to stop the spread of evil. The last couple of months had been really hectic on the 'saving the world' side of things. Buffy had been involved in the greatest battle that she had ever been in, a battle that not only saved the world but also destroyed the very powerful first evil and the hellmouth that lay underneath her home town of Sunnydale. After what happened she and her friends all set off for Cleveland, another city that was home to a hellmouth, but because of a letter-carrying-owl they never made it there, instead they turned around and headed to Los Angeles.

Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Willow, Xander and Angel waited until they were the only ones left on the plane before they made their way out into the terminal.

"Do we know what they look like?" Xander asked.

"Nope," Buffy answered matter-of-factly. "That's why we waited to get off last because the people that are still waiting in the lounge should be the ones we are supposed to meet"

When they exited the air-bridge they found that most of the people had cleared away, just as Buffy had said, except for two teenagers and two adults.

"Are you Buffy Summers?" one of the men asked her and stuck out his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin"

"Yes. That would be me. Hi," she shook his hand then introduced the others.

After they made their introductions the all headed back to the main part of the airport and towards Baggage Claim.

"We're so glad that you could make it," Lupin said. "You've got no idea how much this means to us"

Buffy smiled. "Its not a problem," she said, lifting her bag from the conveyor belt. "Are there anymore people helping you guys out?"

"Oh, yes. We have an array of powerful wizards and witches as well as the Charmed Ones"

Buffy looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "The who?"

"Three sisters," Giles explained. "The most powerful witches in the world"

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Giles," Buffy said. "You're like a walking textbook"

They got back to Grimmauld Place well after midnight due to the fact that they had to drive extra slow in the dumping rain. Once they were inside Lupin directed the new arrivals up the dark wooden staircase to the third floor and to their respective quarters. Once they said their goodnights Harry and Hermione went down to their rooms. Harry hesitantly reached for the door handle and sighed. "I wounder when Ron will start talking again?" he whispered to Hermione. "When ever I wake he has already gone or he's pretending to be asleep"

"I don't know what's going to happen but I don't think he's gonna stay mad forever. Just give him time," she wound her arms behind his back and pulled him to her. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

Harry stared at her, complete surprise on his face. "What! Hermione…I…do you think…do you think we're ready?"

"To _sleep!_ Honestly, Harry!" she batted his arm, unable to keep the laughter from her voice.

Harry sighed in relief and silently went into his room to put on his pyjamas. Then he silently went down the hall, into the room Hermione shared with Ginny and slide under the warm, crisp sheets. Hermione returned from the bathroom a few minutes later then slid in next to him. "Ginny's going to get a surprise in the morning," she whispered and nuzzled close to him, savouring the warmth of his body. "Goodnight, Harry"

"Goodnight"

**

* * *

**

Authors Chat

_Hello. Buffy had arrived! YAY! I'm sorry it took so long. Oh, I have no idea what Heathrow looks like so forgive me if the details are wrong. I've tried to keep conversation down to a minimal so the story could get on quicker. They'll be going back to Hogwarts very soon, I mean very, very soon. So please hang in there. Sorry for the spellings, if any, but I wrote most of this chapter in an exercise book on the plane to and from Melbourne. Please Review as this helps in speeding the updates along! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated. Oh, and please don't forget to read _**Distant Memories**_! Thanks._


	8. Murder on the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Seven**

**Murder on the Hogwarts Express**

* * *

Professor McGonagall arrived back at Grimmauld Place two days later so she could arrange more accommodation at Hogwarts and also to fill in Buffy and her gang about the present situation. That was not the only meaning for her trip though. She had also come to give Harry and Hermione something that they would require for school, two somethings actually.

Harry and Hermione stood with Professor McGonagall in front of the kitchen hearth and away from the main dinner conversations. Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and produced two tiny velvet bags, one for each of them. Harry tipped the contents, three shining badges, into the palm of his hand. One badge was his old Quidditch Captains badge; the second one had a gold and red background with the letters HB emblazoned over the top (this badge caused Hermione to scream loudly in joy) but the third one he had never seen around Hogwarts before. The third badge sported a deep-blue background underneath a golden Celtic symbol – a circle containing three interlocking oval shapes.

"What's the symbol mean, Professor?" Harry asked, still staring at the new badge.

Professor McGonagall waited for Hermione to open her bag (who again screamed when she found a badge with HG written on it) before she answered Harry's question.

"The symbol is called the Triquetra, it's the Charmed Ones symbol. The badge has been given to you two because you are both protectors of the school, of the innocent. If in the event of an attack on Hogwarts, students will know that the people wearing badges like these will keep them safe," Professor McGonagall explained. "I have also sent this badge to all of the former DA members"

Hermione looked up from her badge. "When are you going to tell the students, or have you already told them?"

"I am planing on telling the school on the first night back," McGonagall answered. "You should know that there is an incantation that's been made to go along with the badge, the incantation is _Triquetratum. _This incantation will shoot a flare high into the skyand when the flare bursts it will form a large Triquetra. You can try it out now but best to do it in the backyard"

The three of them moved out of the kitchen and into the darkness and silence of the old house's backyard. Harry took his wand out from his back pocket and held it high up over his head and yelled. "_Triquetratum!"_

Suddenly a blinding flash seared the night as the white flare came out of his wand. Up…up it soared, high above the roof and chimneys of the house. Then with a loud report it exploded into a large and bright, white Triquetra.

The door to the house burst open and Piper and Buffy came running out to see what the cause of the loud explosion was. Piper gasped when she saw the white triquetra in the sky. "Wow. That's one powerful charm, Minerva. It's going to be very easy for the students to spot"

Professor McGonagall shepherded them all back into the house when the symbol faded away to a wisp of smoke. Piper and Buffy went back to the kitchen but the others diverted to the privacy of the lounge.

"Harry, only you, Hermione and Ron will know that incantation, no one else," Professor McGonagall stated. "And I suggest you keep it that way, just in case there is a spy in the school, we can't have death eaters knowing that incantation"

Harry sank down into the sofa and placed the badges back into the velvet bag and put it into his jeans pocket. He then asked a question that had been pulling away at his thoughts for a while. "Professor, do you want me to start the DA again?"

McGonagall peered at Harry through her glasses. "Its up to you. If you want to start it up again then by all means do so but be very careful if you do"

"Why's that?"

She sighed. "Because that horrid excuse for a Ministry has issued another so called "approved" teacher to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year"

Harry looked at her, surprise etched across his features. "You're kidding! What about Potions? Who's teaching that?"

"It's a surprise," she answered with a smile. "Anyway, I'd best be off. By the way, Harry. You are going on patrol with Buffy tonight, to watch how she works," With that she swept out of the lounge and back into the hallway.

Harry and Hermione sat in silence, side by side and watched the wind bend the trees in the fading light. Another day was drawing to a close making the time before the return to Hogwarts shorter and shorter. Tomorrow they would be going to Diagon Ally to get their school supplies and then it would be just four days until they boarded the train to school.

"Harry, It's time for you to go now," Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked at her, at her beautiful eyes, her soft brown hair, which tumbled carelessly over her shoulders, her lips, and her cheeks. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her and he didn't know if he would be able to go on with out her if he did. She meant absolutely everything to him and so much more, the word 'love' didn't even begin to describe what he felt for her.

"Hermione, I want you to learn how to protect yourself against vampires," he said to her. "I want you to come with me and Buffy tonight"

"Oh…really?" she asked, clearly surprised that he had asked her that. "Harry, I dunno. I have my wand and my magic. I will be fine, that's all I'm going to need"

Harry glanced away from her face and looked out the window, when he looked back she wore an expression of concern. He covered her hands with his and said: "Remember back in our fourth year during the tri-wizard tournament? We were on the bridge and you told me that you were 'scared for me'?" he asked of her.

She nodded.

"Well, I'm scared for you now. I don't want to lose you, Hermione. I don't know if I could take it if I did. Please, do this for me. I love you too much to lose you and I know that I would die if I did"

"I love you too, Harry. So very, very much," she said, tears blinding her eyes and choking her voice.

Harry cupped her face in his hands and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. She felt his lips touch hers in a kiss as tender and light as a summer breeze, sending shivers down her body and leaving her with a burning desire, an aching need, for another kiss. She opened her eyes and gazed into the sparkling green emerald eyes of the one she truly and deeply loved.

"I don't ever want to lose you either, Harry," she whispered. "I will come with you tonight, if that's what you really want"

He gathered her into his arms and held her snugly. "Thankyou," he whispered.

They withdrew from their embrace and hand in hand they went into the foyer to meet with Buffy.

_

* * *

Pain._

Severe pain shot through the back of Harry's skull as his head slammed into the cold cement gravestone, causing his world to momentarily black out. When he reopened his eyes it was to see the fuzzy outline of a vampire bearing down on him, lips curled back to reveal sharp and deadly teeth. The stench that emitted from the vampire's mouth strung Harry's nostrils.

_OK, focus. Where's my stake, I need my stake! _Harry frantically patted the moist grass around him with one hand while he held the vampire back with the other. _Oh, Jesus. Oh, Jesus. _Relief washed over him when he felt the wood of the weapon that had been knocked away from him when he fell. He wrapped his fingers around its smooth surface and brought it up high above the vampire's back and with a hard thrust downwards he plunged the stake into the vampire's back.

The vampire's mouth dropped open and he looked down at Harry in wide-eyed astonishment.

"Bye," Harry said, and as if on cue the vampire exploded into a shower of dust.

Hermione ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Harry. That was so scary"

He smiled. "Hey, Im fine," he said and rubbed the lump forming on the back of his head. "It's just a bump"

Buffy extended her hand to Harry and he took it and let her pull him up. "Well, done, Harry," she said, smiling at him. "You got the heart the first time, very good"

He smiled weakly. "Thanks, Buffy"

Later that night Harry's mind wandered to the vampire that he had slayed earlier that evening. How easy it had been to slam that stake through its heart and how it had turned into a pile of dust. Could it possibly be that easy to kill Voldemort as well? Harry let himself dwell on this thought for a moment but deep within him he knew that it wasn't so, it wouldn't be at all easy. He rolled over and sighed in content as he draped his arm over the warm, peaceful, sleeping body of Hermione. He was asleep within seconds.

* * *

The morning of September first was like every other morning so far, wet, dreary and blustery. It was a wonder that the house was still on the ground and not floating around the sky like a piece of paper caught in an updraft. This was what Harry thought anyway, as he dragged his trunk down the rickety stairs and into the foyer where the others were waiting. He was really excited to be going back to Hogwarts and yet he felt sad about it too, because now was the beginning of his last year at Hogwarts and he knew that this year was going to go quickly. It all seemed very final to Harry and when he shared his feelings with Hermione she agreed with him.

"It does seem very final doesn't it but you have to look at this as a positive thing," she said as she wrapped Harry's scarf around his neck.

"A positive thing?" Harry asked her incredulously. "How is this a positive thing, the last year of school, the end of my child hood, or lack there of, the end…"

Hermione cut him off. "The _start _of a new phase in you life, the _beginning_ of your independence, the _start_ of the rest of your life," she reached out and clutched at his hand. "And I will be there with you every step of the way"

They stood in opposite each other without speaking, in a comfortable silence, both of them respecting each other's private thoughts. They were abruptly pulled out of their silent revere by the shout of Mad-Eye as he walked past them.

"Come along, love birds. You'll have ample time to ogle at each other later but now we have a train to catch," and with that said, Mad-Eye levitated their trunks out the door.

Harry and Hermione both looked away from each other, grinning and blushing widely from embarrassment. But embarrassment soon turned to laughter as they stumbled out the steeps and into the misty drizzle.

The drive to Kings Cross took longer than expected and they arrived at the station with only ten minutes to spare. They finally made it to platform nine and three-quarters with a lot of banging and clattering and tripping over each others trolleys, but they made it just the same. They all took their turns running through the barrier, Harry having to coax The Charmed Ones and Buffy's group through the barrier. A surprise was waiting for not only The Charmed One's and Buffy but also for Harry and his friends, because not only were there students from Hogwarts but there were also students in maroon and blue robes on the platform as well.

"Who do you suppose they are?" Ron asked.

Hermione, stunned that Ron was speaking again, tripped over her feet but was caught by Harry before she could hit the ground. "Erm, I'd take a leap and say that they are Australian students"

They stared in awe at the strangers until Mrs. Weasly brought them back to reality.

"Now you must promise me that you will all behave, no running off and getting into mischief," Mrs. Weasly said as she hugged Ron, then Harry. She then swept Hermione into her arms and said. "Promise me you'll look after our, Harry. Won't you? Keep him out of trouble"

Hermione smiled, knowing all to well that she could only keep half of that promise. "Of course, Mrs. Weasly"

Ginny smiled mischievously. "I'm sure Hermione will watch his back," she said and winked at Hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione said sounding scandalised. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ginny laughed good-naturedly. "Well, I was using, 'watch his back' as a euphemism for 'watch his arse'"

Hermione blushed crimson then stepped up onto the train, trying to hide her face from the others but this didn't work to plan because Harry and Ron stepped up onto the train just after her. Lucky they had decided to board the train when they did because as soon as Buffy stepped onboard the train began to move.

"Wow. They don't muck around here, do they?" Buffy said. "You never told me that the English were so prompt in everything" she said, turning to Giles.

"Yes, well. I would have thought that after all the years that we've spent together that you would have picked that up by now. Especially when you were back in High School, you used to dawdle with Willow and Xander just to get on my nerves," Giles said and polished his glasses with his handkerchief.

"He does that a lot. The glasses polishing thing," Willow said with a smile on her face. "Remember how you popped the glass out one time because you were really tense. That was funny," Willow said then realizing what she had just said decided to rephrase her statement. "Well, obviously not funny for you as they were your glasses. I'll just be quiet now"

Harry looked at Willow in amusement, and then said. "Come one. We best get us a compartment before they all fill"

They walked down the train, squeezing past Hogwarts and Australian students who were crowding the companionways. They finally found two empty compartments at the very rear of the train. Buffy and her gang sat in one compartment while Ron, Ginny and the Charmed Ones sat in the other compartment. Harry and Hermione put their stuff into the compartment then left to the prefect's compartment but promised that they would be back soon. They were only an hour into the journey when the train's speed suddenly began to decrease and finally slowed to a crawling pace.

Ron stuck his head out into the companionway along with the rest of the people in the carriage.

"Do we know what's going on?" Buffy asked as she and came out of her compartment to stand with Ron.

Just as she said that a buzzing noise sounded and Hermione's voice could be heard from all around them, like a magical PA system. "Attention please. The train will be delayed due to the rough weather outside. We shall be on our way within the hour."

Again there was a buzzing sound and then the only sound that could be heard was that of the storm raging outside.

Conversations gradually began to start up again and everything got back to normal. Harry and Hermione arrived five minutes later, the food trolley just behind them. "Anything from the trolley dears?" the lady asked.

Harry bought a mound of sweets and distributed them amongst his friends, explaining to the new comers what the specific sweets were.

Suddenly a distant yet piercing scream rent the air around them causing a large amount of students to come out of their compartments, including Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron gasped out.

Harry shook his head. "But Im going to find out," he said then ran off down the train, Hermione, Ron, Buffy and Piper following.

When Harry reached the second carriage it was to find a group of students clustered around something halfway down the companionway. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed through the students. What he saw horrified him.

In front of him lay the body of a girl bathed in her own blood. Her throat had latterly been torn out and blood had not only sprayed on her clothing but on the walls and windows as well. The girl looked to be no younger than eleven-years old.

Hermione clung onto Harry's arm and pushed her face against his chest, trembling wildly with shock. Harry snapped is eyes over to another girl, leaning against a compartment door and sobbing hysterically.

"Did you see what did this?" Harry asked her softly.

The girl looked at him and let out another cry of grief before answering. "It was…it was a…" her words were cut off by another sob.

"What did this?" Harry asked of her again.

The girl, reeling from shock, looked him over and whispered. "A vampire," her eyes fluttered closed and then she dropped to the floor.

"Alright!" Harry bellowed. "I want this carriage cleared. I do not want one student in here. Move it"

Nobody argued with him mainly because they didn't want to be in a carriage that had just become the scene of a terrible murder. Within five minutes the faint girl had been carried off and the carriage was clear.

Hermione raised her head and looked into his eyes, searching for reassurance. But she found only anger and sadness. "What are we going to do? We can't just leave her hear," she said.

Piper laid a reassuring hand on Hermione's back. "Don't worry. I've got it," she said. She then began to shout "Leo!" at the top of her voice.

Leo abruptly appeared in a flurry of blue-white lights. He didn't even ask what the problem because he could see it with his own eyes. "Where do I take her?"

"Take her to the school," Harry choked out, trying to keep down the sob that was trying to escape his throat.

Leo nodded and then silently orbed himself and the girl's body to the school, to the hospital wing.

Harry and Hermione slowly began to walk back to their compartments with the others. Harry was still hopelessly trying to come to terms with what had just happened, what he had just seen and not to mention why it had happened. That poor girl hadn't had any chance in the world. When they arrived back to their compartment he gratefully sank down into his seat and took deep calming breaths, trying to clear his mind of thoughts, but to know avail. So he did the next best thing and he began to cry. Then the train began to move.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Chat**

_Finally! I am so sorry it has taken me nearly two months to update this story. It's just that school has started up and I've had to do assignments and all the other stuff that they say we will need in the future. But it is here. Sorry for spellings. Sorry again._


End file.
